


Like the Forest

by DreamerOfStarsAndShadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Controlling Odin, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerOfStarsAndShadow/pseuds/DreamerOfStarsAndShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of Folkvar, Odin's closest friend and most faithful captain, was raised in a realm besides Asgard. Only now that she is grown, and by the request of Odin, does she visit the realm of her birth. Her first visit lasts only three days, but in that time a strong bond begins to form between her and the princes. And one is like the forest of her home that she loves so dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prolgue's pretty corny, I know. Bear with me, I was trying to capture an atmosphere. I promise, the rest isn't like this.
> 
> I started this on Nov. 30th 2013, so I'm editing everything before I post it, and before I continue writing. On top of that, my edits need editing! Joy! :'] So, this'll be slow going.

The battle raged all about. The last battle for many long years. Though peace had been agreed upon between Asgard and Jotunheim, there were still those Frost Giants who refused to lay down their weapons. Folkvar, Odin’s good friend and faithful captain, had vowed to continue fighting until all attempted attacks on Asgard and its people had ceased.

“Folkvar, their force weakens!” called Dagnija, Folkvar’s wife.

“Then fight all the harder!”

Folkvar and Dagnija locked gazes across the battlefield, but their moment was short lived. A deafening roar caused both warriors’ eyes to snap towards the great frost beast that had appeared. They likened it to a huge dog, decorated with horns jutting out from the sides of its lower jaw and a spiked, spherical growth at the end of its tail. Together, Folkvar and Dagnija lunged forward, swords poised to strike. The creature batted Folkvar aside, but Dagnija continued unobstructed. Her blade bore deep into the beast’s skull. It faltered, and then fell. Dagnija twisted her sword and pulled it free as the last light drained from the creature’s eyes. Being sure there was no enemy nearby, she rushed to her husband’s side.

“My love, do not try to stand.”

Folkvar smiled and pushed himself to his feet. “We have a task to complete. Come, will you fight with me?”

Dagnija smiled in return, the flame of battle once again lighting her eyes as she followed her husband towards the tangled masses of their foe.

And the battle raged on. One by one, many fine warriors of Asgard fell, but five by five so did the Frost Giants. Specific events were all but lost in the chaos.

The end of the battle was nearing, the final end of the war. Folkvar and Dagnija fought back to back, surrounded on all sides. Both bled. Both weakened. Both knew they could not last much longer.

“Our daughter?” Folkvar asked.

“She is safe.”

And so Folkvar was struck down. Dagnija drove her sword through the one that had done him in, and was slain herself. They passed into Valhalla together.


	2. One

“Aaernia!”

Aaernia’s eyes flicked open. It was dark around her, but the sun, she knew, was rising. She sat up slowly, her stained tunic catching on the brambles that surrounded her and the great oak she had fallen asleep beneath. Looking around, she realized she was closer to the forest’s edge than usual.

“Good job, Nia,” she muttered to herself. “Safe from predators, but certain to come out with at least a few scratches.” She rubbed her eyes and began to wonder how she’d gotten in without scratching herself. Looking up, she realized she must have swung over the brambles by way of a low branch. If only she could reach it again… Bracing herself, Aaernia leapt. Her hands hit the rough bark. For a moment she thought she’d lose her grip, and then she was hanging from the branch. She swung herself up and inched along the shaking limb. Clearing the thorn barrier, she dropped lightly to the ground and sprinted from the forest.

“Aaernia!” the old woman called again.

“I’m here, Nana,” Aaernia said as she stepped from trees’ shadows into the growing light.

“There you are, child. You certainly took your time coming out of there. Now come, we have lots to do today.”

Aaernia yawned. “Nana, I was up most of the night. Can’t I sleep?”

Nana took Aaernia by the arm and dragged her towards the village. “Not today, my dear. You know I’ve always objected to you going into that deplorable forest every night.”

“I know, Nana, but I love the forest, and I feel most at home in it at night.” She glared at the ground, adding in an irritated mutter, “And it’s my job.”

“I understand, my dear Nia, but there’s lots to do in preparation for tomorrow.”

“What’s so special about tomorrow?”

“Aaernia, have you forgotten already? Tomorrow you go to Asgard!”

Nia sighed. “I had forgotten. I’m sorry, Nana. I was tracking this marvelous buck last night. In fact, I thought I’d lost it for a time, but then…”

“My, my, you sound just like your mother. Dagnija lived for the hunt.”

Nia opened the door to the small hut she and Nana lived in. She followed the old woman inside and sat down.

“Tell me more about my mother, Nana.”

Nana took a loaf of bread from the shelf and handed it to Aaernia. “She was a fine woman, your mother, always putting the needs of others above her own—except in battle of course. Dagnija was a fierce warrior, as fierce and determined as Folkvar, your father. Do you know what your parents’ names mean?”

Nia nodded and swallowed a chunk of bread. “Folkvar means guard of the people and Dagnija means new day.” She ripped off another piece. “Does my name have a meaning?”

“I don’t know. I should think so, knowing your parents, but I’ve never come across it.”

Nia finished the loaf and stood. “What do you want me to do first, Nana?”

Nana glanced at Nia and scowled. “That was the last loaf of bread, Nia. You know you’re only supposed to eat half.”

Nia grabbed the broom and began sweeping the dirt floor. “Sorry, Nana, but I was starving, and I didn’t catch anything last night. I tell you what; the baker still owes me for the boar I brought him. I’ll pick up some more bread and say his debt’s paid off.”

“Nia, please do consider the recent famine. The village is still struggling to recover.”

“I know, Nana.” Aaernia leaned the broom against the wall, grabbed her satchel, and hurried out. It had grown quite light, causing her to feel a bit uncomfortable. She hated being so visible. Even so, she walked slowly to the baker’s hut.

Unndis, the baker’s daughter, sat beside the door, weaving a basket. “Hello, Aaernia,” she said, “come for more bread?”

Nia nodded and took a handful of herbs out of her sack. “Is this enough for a loaf?”

“Why, it’s thyme! Aaernia, you found thyme! I’ll get you two loaves.”

Aaernia shook her head. “No, just one. This thyme hasn’t got much flavor. But I do have a good grinding stone, if that will suffice for a second loaf.”

Unndis took the thyme and the stone gratefully and returned with three loaves of bread. “Father said the third one’s in thanks for the boar, and for a taste of home while you’re in Asgard.”

“Nana’s told you, then?”

“Yes, she’s told the whole village! Tell me, why is it you only go to Asgard for the first time now? After all, you were born there, and Fraya, your Nana, said your parents had lived there their entire lives.”

Nia cocked her head. “Good question. I never thought to ask, but I will now. Goodbye.”

Unndis waved as Nia walked away. “Goodbye, Aaernia!”

Instead of returning home, Aaernia went to the carpenter’s. Langley sat on a chair, a whittling knife in one hand and a thick chunk of oak in the other. Aaernia tossed him a flint stone. He caught it without turning his attention from his work and set it on the table beside him. Aaernia pulled up a chair and began picking the wood shavings from his curly brown hair.

“You should really be more careful about where you sleep, Langley.”

Langley leaned into her. “I’m a full two years older than you today, Night Life.”

“I know, and your father would be proud of you. Your skill has far surpassed his. And you’ll only be a year older than me again in three months. Unless you want to be technical,” she added, grinning.

“We have our system. Let’s stick to it. My father would agree to that, too.”

Nia rested her head on Langley’s shoulder. “You still miss him, don’t you, Woodpecker?”

“I will always miss him,” Langley breathed, blowing shavings off the wood he was working on. “Do you remember the day he finally convinced us to get along?”

“Yes.”

“He said we were like siblings, always fighting about everything, and that meant that we were also like best friends, because though siblings fight, they’re also best friends. So he told us to act like siblings. And we did.” Langley always told you everything you knew when he was only half absorbed in his work.

“Mm-hm. And we still squabble, but tamely.” Nia was happy to go along with it. “Am I right, big brother?”

“That you are, little sister.” Langley stared at the wood in his hand for a moment longer, set it down, and got up. “Now, it’s time for business. Did you bring me the yew you promised?”

Aaernia stood and set her satchel down. “It’s in the shed, along with some salted meat.”

“Good. Here is your pendant.” He handed her a small wooden wheel attached to a leather string. Carved on its face was a depiction of the forest, centered with a full moon rising. Hiding among the trees and bushes were all kinds of woodland creatures; wolves, rabbits, birds, and even a stag and his doe. Around the rim was carved an intricate knot without beginning or end. A Celtic knot, Langley called it. He claimed it originated from a group of people living outside the forest.

“Langley, it’s beautiful,” she breathed. “You’ve truly outdone yourself this time.”

“I knew you’d like it, Night Life. I hope it reminds you of why you love the night so much. And the forest.”

Nia threw her arms around him. “Oh, Langley, it does. I can’t thank you enough. It will be you and the forest I miss most when I’m gone.”

“You will tell me about Asgard when you get back, won’t you?”

Nia squeezed Langley tighter. “Of course I will.”

**Ж**

Aaernia stared at the few stars still dwindling in the pre-dawn sky. It would be the last time she would see those stars for three nights. Nana called to her from inside the hut. Nia sighed, got to her feet, and picked up the blanket she’d been lying on. Nana had forbidden her to get dirty again after her meticulous efforts to make Nia ‘presentable’ the day before. She ignored Nana’s scolding as she sat at the table and began picking at one of the loaves of bread she’d brought back yesterday.

“Aaernia, put some proper clothes on. You’ll not be going to Asgard in rags.”

Nia stopped picking at the bread. “Nana, why have I not visited Asgard until now?”

Nana’s reply was quick; thoughtless and almost rehearsed. “Because when your mother went to fight beside your father she left you in my care, and she wanted you to remain in my care. She instructed me to protect you, and said that she only wanted me to take you to Asgard when I thought you old enough. In my eyes, you will always be the little child Dagnija entrusted to me, but now Odin requests your presence for the banquet in honor of Prince Thor. It is time I put my own feelings aside and see the truth. You have grown into a fine young woman, Aaernia, and it is time you go to Asgard.”

Nia nodded slowly. “But why does the Allfather want me in particular?”

“Because you are the daughter of his closest friend and most faithful captain.” Nana put a hand on her hip. “And you’re finally old enough for him to steal from under my nose.”

Nia smiled and hugged her old caretaker. “What can I wear, Nana? I haven’t got anything in even moderately good condition.”

Nana pried herself loose from Aaernia and took the nibbled bread. “What about that leather outfit you believe I don’t know about?”

Nia started. “Y-you know about that?”

“Of course I do. Under your cot is a terrible hiding place. Now put it on, it’s a nice costume.”

“It’s armor,” Nia muttered as she lifted her cot. She’d made the armor herself, and she was very proud of it. She’d worked on it for months, stressing over every detail. She’d even traded for the finest leather attainable from the forest traders.

Nana went outside to let Aaernia change. When she returned she regarded the girl with a critical eye. “This will suffice. The, uh, armor, is very well made. The majority of the stitches are even, and they’re all the right tension. I knew you’d put effort into it. Now I truly see how much.”

Aaernia held her head high. Nana was complimenting her craftsmanship, something that she hadn’t done in years. She ran a loving hand over the leather. It was varying shades of brown, and though at first glance it appeared simple, it was edged with intricate knots and braids, adding just the right amount of adornment. It wasn’t skin tight, but it had molded quite well to her body.

Nana packed the two loaves of bread and opened the rickety door. “Come, it’s time to go.”

Nia grabbed her satchel, put on her pendant, and followed Nana outside. She looked up. Only one star still hung in the sky. It twinkled gaily, as though it were saying goodbye. Aaernia smiled, and turned her attention to the path ahead.

“Here we are.”

They were just outside the village, close to the lake. Aaernia was about to set her bag down but Nana shook her head.

“Stand beside me. The gatekeeper of Asgard will open the Bifrost and we will travel through it.”

“The Bifrost…?” Nia began. She was suddenly wrenched into a multicolored funnel, pulled forward at unimaginable speed. Just as suddenly, she was standing on firm ground again in the grandest, richest place she had ever seen. Her mouth fell open. She took a step, faltered, and Nana caught her. A tall, dark skinned Asgardian in magnificent gold armor set his gaze on them. Nia’s jaw snapped shut.

“Welcome,” the man said, his deep, wise voice rumbling through the chamber, “to Asgard.”


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The posting system is really giving me a headache. XD I'm copying this out of Microsoft Word, and I have to go through and input ALL the formatting by hand here. Italics, paragraphs, everything. Time consuming, to say the least. Is there an easier way?

Aaernia swallowed hard. The copper dome surrounding her, Nana, and the golden man was spinning, slowing. The Asgardian pulled his sword from the pedestal it was in, exited the now still dome, and planted himself before the entrance. He must be the gatekeeper.

“Greetings, Heimdall,” Nana said as she passed him.

“Greetings, Fraya of Midgard,” Heimdall replied.

Aaernia hurried after Nana, bobbing quickly to the gatekeeper. She looked down at her feet. They were walking across an iridescent crystal bridge. Rainbow colors shone through it, and a burst of the beautiful iridescence burst out beneath each step. Step, step, one after another. She broke into a run. The bursts were more concentrated. She slowed, and tiptoed. They became gentle cascades, dancing from her feet. Nia spun around. The Bifrost and its watcher were already small in the distance. A question came to mind. She stopped.

“Nana?”

Nana turned. “What is it, my dear?”

“Are we going to have to walk _all_ the way there?”

“I believe so, yes.”

Aaernia stifled a moan and studied the distant city. Her frown turned to a grin and she started bounding forward. “Let’s get going, then. Maybe we can get there by noon.”

“By supper time,” Nana amended.

After that, Aaernia couldn’t keep her mouth shut. At every new sight her jaw would drop again. Never in her life had she seen such richness and beauty. One fist-sized chunk from the side of the smallest building could’ve traded for enough food to feed her entire village for a month. The people were loud, or gentle, tall or short, and for the most part not too finely dressed.

The one thing she didn’t like was the brightness. It was far brighter in Asgard than it had ever been in the village. Sunlight glimmered off every surface; stone, metal, even glass and crystal. All of Asgard seemed made of reflective, polished materials. Nia watched her every side, not only to take in the marvel of the place, but also to be assured nothing was preparing to attack her. The farther they traveled, the more her unease grew. Her head ached from squinting and she just wanted to duck inside for a moment. But she didn’t. She had somewhere she needed to be, and she was determined to get there as soon as possible.

Aaernia glanced over her shoulder. Her heart stopped. Where was Nana? She began to backtrack, frantically looking for the old woman. Nia found her socializing with another old woman. She grimaced and approached.

“Just wait until you see the princes, Nana. Oh, excuse me, _Fraya_ ,” the other woman was saying. “Thor, in particular. My, he’s a fine looking boy, and more muscled than…”

“Excuse me,” Aaernia interrupted. Nana grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the other woman.

“This is Aaernia.”

The stranger stuck her nose in Nia’s face. “Ah, the daughter of Folkvar and Dagnija. Looks just like her father, she does… Except thinner, and shorter. He was a hulk of a man, your father.” The old lady stuck her finger up, almost poking Aaernia in the eye. “Now, listen closely, dear girl. Thor’s the heir apparent. It’ll take more than a pretty face to catch him. You need strength!” She twisted Aaernia’s arm. “You need confidence!” She forced Aaernia’s chin up. “You need fire!” She picked up a brazier full of hot coals, but before she could throw it in Aaernia’s face, Nia grabbed the old woman’s wrist. She chirped, dropped the brazier, and tried to twist free. Aaernia held her tight and caught the dish before any coals rolled out.

“I have no interest in either son of Odin’s,” Aaernia told the woman, venom dripping from her words.

“Pity. You certainly fit the bill.” The old lady took the brazier, set it back on its pedastal, waited for Aaernia to release her, and walked away.

“I’m sorry about that, Aaernia,” Nana said. “She’s always been a little off, but she’s well intentioned.”

Nia started walking again. “Next time just make sure there’s nothing potentially harmful around.”

“Very well.” Nana followed, contemplating Aaernia’s final words to the other lady. “Why did you tell her you’re not interested in either of the princes?”

“Because I’m not,” Nia said, pulling on the strap of her satchel. “I have no idea what they look like, I’ve never met them, and I’ve already got somebody back home.”

“Langley?” Nana ventured.

“No, Langley’s like a brother, not a lover. I was talking about the forest.”

“The… Nia, that’s preposterous! The forest is not a person. It’s not alive! It’s just a random collection of plants and animals!”

Aaernia smiled and stroked her pendant. “You’re wrong. Every tree, every bird, every bush, it’s just a part of the whole. Like our fingers are a part of us. Everything is like the forest’s limbs, and the dirt, and the peat, is like its body, the place where all the pieces connect. And the night, the shadows, the stars twinkling above. They’re a part of it too. The night forest is a being all to itself, and that’s the being I love.”

Nana shook her head. _The new surroundings are just getting to the child’s head, is all,_ she told herself.

**Ж**

They reached the castle by late afternoon, bordering on evening. Nana demanded a break, so Aaernia stopped and handed her a chunk of bread.

“Thank you, Nia,” she said, taking the bread and lowering herself onto a convenient bench. “Now if only I’d thought to bring some water.” Aaernia took a water skin from her satchel and handed it to Nana. “Clever girl. Always prepared, aren’t you?”

Nia shrugged. “I just wanted to avoid the Asgardian ale for as long as possible. I hear it does dreadful things to your reflexes.”

Nana took a swig from the skin and grimaced. “You did boil this, didn’t you?”

“No. But it’s safe. Not like the water in the lake. It’s from a creek in the forest.”

Nana inconspicuously put the skin aside and returned to eating. _Allfather, please let the water be free of cholera._

Aaernia removed her pendant and studied the carving. In one tree she spotted something she hadn’t noticed before. It was a person, thin, strong, and with long hair. A woman in the forest. Nia smiled. Langley had carved her likeness. “Oh, you’re clever, Langley,” she muttered, “very, very clever, and I thank you for it.” She put the pendant back on, replaced the water skin in her satchel, and stood. “Let’s go, Nana. I doubt the guards like us hanging around their front gate.”

Nana got to her feet. “I wouldn’t say that. They’re probably glad for the distraction.”

“Until we ambush the ambassador from Jotunheim.”

“Now, Nia, I’ve told you grudges are bad.”

Aaernia grinned. “Who’s holding a grudge? I just liked his necklace.”

Nana started towards the palace. “Mischief should not suit this well.”

“Mischief is the name of the game in the forest.”

“Come quietly,” Nana ordered.

Nia looked hurt, but Nana knew that trick from when she was a child. She offered no reaction, so Nia gave up and followed—quietly.

When they entered the palace, guided by a guard, Aaernia had nearly the same reaction as when she’d first set foot in Asgard. Her legs buckled momentarily, and her mind whirled. How could it all be so large, and rich? She caught herself and quickly straightened, feeling herself flush red.

She followed the guard slowly, turning in small circles so as to take everything in. Nana was talking, which Nia most overlooked. What she did catch was something about the royal family having already been notified of their arrival.

As they approached the audience chamber Aaernia began to simply walk backwards. Each new detail rivaled the one before. She thought her eyes would burst. She bumped into Nana and turned around. Before her were two huge, ornate doors. Nia swallowed hard. The doors opened and Nana guided her in.

Nia’s eyes fell first on the towering pillars. She turned and continued walking sideways as she studied the distant walls. After nearly tripping over her own feet for the seventh time she faced forward again. Her eyes traveled to the ceiling. Again she looked at the pillars, the floor, the walls. Nana signaled for her to stop a short ways from the throne. Nia obeyed, but continued to gawk at her surroundings as the Allfather and Nana exchanged greetings. Finally, her gaze moved toward the throne. It locked with another’s. Her mouth shut and her tongue went dry as she stared into blue-green eyes. Her heart pounded, and after what seemed like an eternity she looked away.

“Welcome to Asgard, Aaernia Folkvarsdotter.”

Aaernia looked up at the Allfather, quite surprised that he had addressed her. When it became apparent she was supposed to answer she began frantically searching for the proper words. “Th-thank you, Your Highness,” she stuttered. “I-It’s a privilege?”

The Allfather smiled warmly, understanding her predicament. His next words, though, were lost to her as Nia’s attention wandered to the one she’d first made eye-contact with. Lean, tall, and dark haired, she was forced to admit he was incredibly handsome. She glanced at the other prince—blond, chunky, and wearing a ridiculous grin—and then looked back at the first.

“I look forward to seeing you at the banquet,” the Allfather finished.

“It will be an honor,” Nana said, bowing. Nia snapped back to the moment, bowed awkwardly, and followed Nana out.

“Which one was Thor?” she asked as the doors shut behind them.

“The blond one,” Nana replied a bit too cheerily.

“Ah…” _Then the other must be Loki…_

**Ж**

Loki’s eyes never left the young woman. Her slender figure, waist-length dark brown hair, and unrepressed awe captivated him. Despite her repeated tripping, she moved with a grace and fluidity he had never seen before. He counted seven stumbles before she ceased walking sideways. When she stopped before the throne he hoped she would look at him, but she was still admiring the hall.

As his father and the old lady who accompanied the young woman exchanged greetings Loki glanced at Thor. The oaf was smiling like an idiot and staring at the girl. Loki had never understood how women could fall for that. He looked back at the young woman and found himself staring into clear, glimmering amber eyes. There was a certain wisdom in those eyes, an intelligence, and a hint of mischief. His heart pounded. Those eyes were boring into him, trying to see through the mask of indifference he wore.

Just when Loki thought he would look away she did instead.

“Welcome to Asgard, Aaernia Folkvarsdotter,” Odin said. Loki watched the young woman fumble for words and he let a tiny smile sneak its way into his expression.

As the rest of the encounter unfolded, Loki continued to watch Aaernia. She was obviously uncomfortable, but that didn’t stop her from studying the royal family. Time rolled on. Loki began to wonder how she could keep staring at him so openly. It wasn’t until her head snapped two degrees to the right—just enough to look at Odin—that he realized her mind had been elsewhere. As she bowed her eyes closed and her head lowered. Her left foot shifted back slightly to facilitate balance. She paused, and then rose back up, the one foot remaining behind as she glanced at Odin. That one falter showed Loki how awkward the bow had been for her. If she had been comfortable with it, she wouldn’t have glanced up seeking the Allfather’s approval.

Once the visitors had gone and the doors were shut Loki exhaled heavily. “If you’ll excuse me, Father,” he said, bowing slightly. Odin nodded and Loki left the audience chamber, Thor right behind.

“Have you ever seen such a divine creature in your life?” Thor asked, wiping his forehead as though he’d been sweating.

“No,” Loki replied. “She wasn’t divine.”

“Oh? You couldn’t take your eyes off her.”

Loki would have rolled his eyes but Thor was looking for a sign of weakness. “That doesn’t mean she is divine.”

“Come now, brother, you regarded her as a cat does a mouse.”

“I did not!” Loki snapped. He took a deep breath. The worst thing he could do in this instance was give Thor ideas. “I watched her because she was intriguing, and that is the limit of my interest.”

Thor placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Very well. You leave more for me.”

Loki grinned and grasped Thor’s wrist, but inside he wanted to rip his brother to pieces. How could Thor see the daughter of one of Asgard’s most _honored_ warriors as just another woman he could make love to and then discard when he grew bored?

It was a relief when Thor left in search of the Warriors Three; Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. Loki clenched his jaw and made his way to his chambers. He needed some time alone to prepare for the offense his brother would certainly commit at the banquet.


End file.
